


Lord and Monk 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-14
Updated: 2002-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Lord and Monk 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Lord and Monk 3

### Lord and Monk 3

#### by Bertie

Lord and Monk Chapter Three by Bertie  
Email:   
Archive: sure  
Pairing: Ultimately M/Sk/K but now Sk/K Note: Thanks so much for the speedy beta Chad and his wonderful encouragement. This story is dedicated to Jalaihi for continuing to nag me until I got this puppy written: ) 

Brother Walter resigned himself to never touching or kissing Brother Alex again, though he desperately wanted to console the forlorn young man. He would never force himself on the beautiful monk. He knew he was too old and the young Lord Mulder had won Brother Alex's heart. He kept away from the moping young man and busied himself in his garden and daily chores. He had faith that the lord would cure his evil desire for the young man and would save Alex from damnation. His faith had always been there for him at the worst of times. 

One day, Brother Walter was working in a part of the garden closest to the forest when he heard singing. It was beautiful, so he moved towards it. There stood Alex, sun streaming through the branches, lighting his face as he sang. He looked like an angel come to Earth. The song was sad though and Walter couldn't stop moving closer. He reached out and put his hand on the young man's nearest shoulder. 

"You aren't alone, Brother Alex. God loves you." 

Brother Alex smiled up at the older man, happy for the first time since Lord Mulder had left him. His eyes shyly looked away then returned with a longing that Brother Walter could not deny. He opened his arms and Alex stepped closer and laid his head on Walter's broad chest. Walter's arms wrapped tightly about the young man, glad just to hold him. 

Alex wasn't content to just be held, so he moved his face towards Walter's neck and nuzzled softly there with his lips. When he kissed the strong jaw, Walter reproved, "Alex." 

Alex moved his lips closer to Walter's, not dissuaded by the light rebuke. Soon those soft pink lips were touching Walter's and he couldn't stop -- he returned the tender kiss with ardor. 

A loud coughing was heard behind them and they pulled apart quickly. Walter's eyes widened when he saw the abbot standing there with disdain in his eyes. 

"Brother Walter, meet me in my office immediately." After saying that, the abbot stalked off. 

Brother Walter quickly rushed after the abbot, leaving Alex watching sadly after him. He was forever getting in trouble. He knew he would have to leave; Brother Walter was too good a man to be thrown out. 

* * *

In the abbot's office, Brother Walter stood, his head bowed in contrition, waiting for the abbot to speak. 

"Well, Brother Walter? What do you have to say for yourself? That despicable behavior of yours will not be tolerated here in the Abbey." 

"You are so right, abbot. I should leave. I have allowed myself to fall into temptation. Please do not blame the boy." 

"Hmm, you are right, Brother Walter. But there is no need for you to leave; I know your will is strong. It has just been distracted momentarily. Bring the boy to me, Brother Walter. I think I know of the best course of action, but I would like to speak to young Alexander first." 

Walter bowed and left the room. He quickly found Brother Alex in his small bedchamber. 

"Walter?" Brother Alex asked, his voice quivering with uncertainty. 

"The abbot wishes to speak with you, Brother Alex." Walter turned to leave but Alex grabbed his shoulder. 

"I just want to tell you that I love you, Walter, and I know that you love me." 

Walter found it difficult to avoid those sparkling green eyes piercing through him. He shook his head and left with Alex trailing behind him sadly. Just before they reached the abbot's office, Alex touched Walter's shoulder again and whispered, "Whatever happens, I will always love you, Walter." 

Walter didn't respond but opened the door to the abbot's office and watched as Alex entered then closed the door. 

* * *

Alex stood before the abbot, his head bowed. 

"You liked the friary at Middlechurch, did you not, young Alexander?" 

"Yes, abbot." 

"Father Dominicus told me that there are more neophytes like yourself there. I think that is the best place for you. I will send you there tomorrow. I think it would be best for you to be around men of your own age instead of around these old men here. Do you not agree?" 

Alex's lip quivered but he nodded, "Yes, Abbot, I agree." 

"Very good, Brother Alexander, you may prepare for your trip tomorrow." 

Alex left the abbot's office sad but determined. 

* * *

Walter didn't know what the abbot had said to Alex but he hoped that the abbot had not been hard on the boy. He stayed in his bedchamber and only came out for evening meal, avoiding Brother Alex as much as he could. 

Brother Alex was hurt by the rejection of Walter, but knew it was because the abbot was keeping an eye on everything they did. He knew what he must do to convince Walter of his love for him. Even if he knew they would never be together again. 

* * *

Alex waited until he knew that everyone was asleep then he rose and left his room and quietly walked to Walter's quarters. He pushed the door open, knowing the doors were barely latched by a small piece of leather on a nail. He moved closer, barely seeing him in the flickering light of the torches from the hall. He shut the door quietly then lit a candle beside Walter's bed. 

He saw the face of the man he loved in the flickering light and fell in love all over again. He looked so peaceful and beautiful to Alex. He knew he had to have him, just once before they would be lost to each other forever. 

He watched that lovely face for a few moments then reached out and ran a hand down the smooth shaven cheek. Walter stirred then blinked open his eyes. Alex's heart seemed to grow inside him at the sight of his love waking. 

"A-alex? You shouldn't be here!" Walter whispered loudly. 

"I had to see you once more before I am sent away, Walter. I want to show you how much I love you." 

"Alex" Walter saw the beautiful longing and sadness in those big green eyes and he melted. 

Alex smiled then bent and kissed Walter softly. The older man pressed the young body to his, pulling him atop him. Walter held the kiss, licking those pliant lips then slipping his tongue inside the sweet mouth to taste Alex. The young man moaned, pressing his body against the bigger one below him. 

"Oh, Walter, I love you so much," murmured Alex against the older man's mouth, loving the way he tasted and the way those big hands held him. He felt so safe and loved in those strong arms. 

Walter hesitated. "Alex, I do not think we should do this." 

Alex humped his rear, pressing his manhood against Walter's. The older man groaned. 

"God forgive us," Walter murmured before kissing those sweet lips again while his hands reached down to grasp that lovely backside, pressing Alex's young body to his. 

They moved together, loving the feel of their near naked bodies gliding against each other. Their movements became more frantic as their kissing became more passionate. They were so wrapped up in the sensual slide of skin against skin they didn't hear the sounds of someone walking down the hall, stopping and checking a room further up then continuing to Walter's room. 

Just when Alex cried out in Walter's mouth, Walter's cry was drowned out by the door being slammed open. They jumped and gaped at the scene of the abbot carrying a torch, sneering at them. 

"Out, you blasphemers, sinners and desecrators! You will not stay another moment in the house of God!" 

They quickly scrambled to find clothing to wear. Alex had to make do with a pair of breeches that Walter had. He held them to his body with one hand. The abbot escorted them to the front of the abbey and then slammed the door shut on them. 

Alex pressed himself to Walter, frightened, and only a little relieved he wasn't going alone. His heart ached that Walter was losing the one place he had loved for a long time. 

"Oh, Walter, I'm evil to have done this to you." They were walking away from the abbey, down the dark country road towards the nearest estate nearly five miles up the road. 

"You were not the only one in my bed, Alex. Do not blame yourself." 

Alex sighed, trudging along forlornly beside Walter without shoes. As they walked Walter tried to figure out the best way to ask the owners of the estate to let them stay in their stables for the night. It suddenly occurred to him that the next estate was Lord Mulder's. He smiled. Maybe seeing Alex in such a state, Lord Mulder would more easily help them in their predicament. He was glad that the abbey closed down for bed earlier than most estates since the cloistered had to rise much earlier than the estate owners. Lord Mulder may even be having his evening meal by the time they made it to the estate. 

When they reached the sprawling estate, they were both sweaty and dirty and tired. Walter wiped his face on his sleeve as best he could, to make himself more presentable as they trudged down the long road to the estate's entrance. 

They knocked on the manor's large door. Walter was glad the door was opened quickly. It wasn't too late in the evening after all. 

"Good evening, sirrahs. What do you wish this late in the day?" 

Skinner cleared his throat. "We are travelers from a local village, seeking refuge in the barn, if it would be most convenient. We can muck out the stables the next day." 

"I will notify the master, sirrah, but I think he would not object." 

"Would you please inform his lordship we are Walter and his brother Alex? He may know us." 

The servant raised his brows but nodded then left them at the doorstep. Walter and Alex held hands for encouragement. Shortly the servant returned, a little taken aback when he told them, "The master wishes to see you in his drawing room. Since you are in no fit state to visit the master, I will take you to the baths of the servants' quarters where you may clean yourselves. You will be given better garments than what you wear." He looked pointedly at Alex's hand that held his breeches. 

Alex blushed and the servant said, "Follow me, sirrahs." 

They followed the older man into the servants' quarters and were left to clean up. The baths were open, there wasn't even anything separating the baths from the rest of the rooms. Alex was grateful the servants were busy elsewhere so he could bath alone with Walter. The abbey's washroom was secluded and private. Alex wasn't used to such accommodations. Walter held Alex and murmured, "Courage, my Alex. Lord Mulder will not turn us away. We may be able to stay for a time here until we have to leave." 

Alex's eyes looked frightened but Walter held him to his chest and kissed him softly on the forehead. 

"All will be well, my love. I will make sure of it." 

Alex smiled, glad that Walter expressed his love for him so freely. 

They washed up quickly then put on the clothes left by the servant and then were taken to the drawing room. They sat and waited patiently until Lord Mulder arrived. They stood to greet him. 

"Brother Alex, Walter, what has brought you to my estate so late in the evening?" 

"Lord Mulder, thank you so much to see us. I am afraid we have been turned out of the abbey." Walter held Alex's hand in his and Lord Mulder knew exactly what had happened. 

"That is sad news, Brother Walter, uh, Walter. You are free to stay here in one of the guest rooms." 

"Thank you, your lordship. Your kindness is most appreciated. We will serve you well. I am versed in many languages" 

"We can discuss that later, Walter. You look worn and I know the walk would have been strenuous. Sleep and get your rest. Tomorrow we can look into those matters." 

Walter nodded his head, grateful for the lord's graciousness. Lord Mulder called for a servant and had them taken to one of the empty guest rooms. They were given bed clothing and then were left alone. 

Walter slid into the bed and held his arms out to Alex who eagerly lay in Walter's arms. They fell asleep almost immediately. 

* * *

Lady Mulder stopped Fox as he was going to retire to his bedchamber. 

"Who has come so late in the evening, Fox?" 

"Relatives to one of the brothers at the abbey. They were asking for refuge until they can return home." 

"That is most generous of you, Fox. I am so glad to know my son will be a benevolent lord." 

Mulder bowed to his mother then entered his bedchamber. He had been trying to avoid his mother for the past month since she had been so caught up in the plans for his and Lady Dana's engagement. 

* * *

They woke early and Alex smiled, loving the feel of Walter's arms wrapped around him. Alex had never slept so soundly before. He'd risen to stretch and giggled when Walter's hand tickled down his torso. 

Walter put his finger to his mouth, not wanting to wake anyone. 

Just then a servant entered, carrying a bucket of warm water. They watched as the servant quietly filled the tub that had been hidden under the dresser, full of the water and just as quietly left. 

Alex moved closer to the tub and touched the water. He had never bathed in warm water, always used to the Spartan life of a monk who used tepid water, a small bucket and a cloth to wash certain bits. 

Walter smiled, watching the awe on the boy's face. He knew it was a new experience for Alex. He, on the other hand, had been married before, but entered the monastery after his wife died in childbirth. He shook his head at the memories of how young he was when he became a servant of the Lord. 

He looked up to watch as Alex pulled off his nightshirt and underclothes then slipped into the tub. Walter was a little appalled at how his manhood seemed to sit up and take notice but he still pulled off his nightshirt and underclothes as well and joined the beautiful boy in the tub. Walter reached over and took a cloth from the top of the dresser and wet it then smiled at Alex as he began to wash the young body before him. He watched as the boy's nipples flushed with blood. He kneeled down as best he could and kissed one then the other. Alex moaned in pleasure. 

Walter nearly admonished the boy for crying out but when he saw the dazed look and flushed face, he bent and kissed the boy's chest once more. Walter pulled away, knowing at their current pace they would never become clean, so he handed the boy the cloth to let him clean himself but Alex had another idea. 

Alex wet the cloth again and reached out and washed the broad chest before him, amazed at all the hair and smiled when Walter gasped as the cloth teased his nipples. He bent and did the same thing, kissed one then the other nipple. 

Walter pulled Alex up close to kiss him, letting the cloth fall in the water. Alex moaned in Walter's mouth when those big arms wrapped about him. He rubbed their chests together, amazed how wonderfully the hairs tickled his skin, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. 

Walter pulled away to look at the boy and realized Alex would be spilling his seed in the water soon. Alex cried out in shock when Walter bent down and took his manhood in his mouth. Walter had only had this done to him once by his wife and it was many years before. He did his best to remember what had occurred. Alex seemed very happy with what he was doing and, shortly, he tasted Alex's seed for the first time. 

Alex sighed. The feel of Walter's mouth on him was so wondrous. He pulled Walter up then bent to take Walter in his mouth. Walter's hands slipped into the thick black hairs on Alex's head, loving the sensual feel as Alex's tongue played with his cock. Alex experimentally cupped Walter's balls then ran a finger underneath which caused Walter to cry out. It had been way too long and soon Walter was spilling his seed in the boy's exquisite mouth. 

Walter pulled Alex up, a little dazed by the play, and kissed that sweet mouth, tasting himself on those pretty pink lips. He held Alex against him for a moment but then reached over to grab a robe and slipped it around Alex's shivering shoulders. He then reached for one himself then they stepped out and moved near the fireplace. Walter stroked it to blaze higher, adding another log of wood. They pulled a chair up to sit near the fire, Alex in Walter's lap, drying off in the heat. 

Alex put his face against Walter's neck and sighed. Walter held him and petted the boy in his arms. When they were sufficiently dry, Walter patted Alex who rose and pulled on some clean clothes. Walter did the same. The door was knocked on and a servant entered. 

"Lord Mulder wishes you to break your fast with him. Follow me." 

They both followed the servant to the large dining hall where Lord Mulder greeted them and introduced them to his mother and Lord Scully visiting from a nearby estate. 

As they sat down to eat, Lady Mulder explained Lord Scully's presence. She was very happy to discuss the marriage plans of her son to Lady Dana, Lord Scully's oldest daughter. 

Alex's lip trembled a little but he was polite and wished Lord Mulder happiness in his marriage. Walter took Alex's hand in his under the table. 

Lord Mulder noticed the troubled look on Alex's face. He knew he had to explain to the young man, hope that it would console him. When he saw Alex smiling at Walter, a sharp pain clenched his stomach. He couldn't believe that he would be jealous of the older man, but he was. He would talk to them privately in his study after their morning meal. 

* * *

Alex and Walter waited patiently just inside Lord Mulder's study. He had to take care of other business before he could speak with them. Walter picked Alex's hand up and kissed inside his palm, reassuring the young man. Alex's heart flipped, realizing that he truly had Walter's love. He could face even a cool, engaged Lord Mulder as long as Walter was with him. 

Lord Mulder entered finally and sat down behind his desk. He quickly got to the point. "You have been turned away from the abbey. I think I can keep you here for a time. With the wedding plans, my mother will be so distracted to notice your presence. I do hope you understand that my," he coughed, "indiscretion with you, Alex, was never meant to debauch you or lead you to sin. I take full responsibility to what happened. I want you to think of yourselves as my guests. You do not have to feel obliged to repay me for your stay at Mulder Estates. 

I realize that I have taken on a large responsibility and I know that my marriage will help ground me to my duty. I hope that will console you both. If you need anything, you have but to ask, and I will see to your comfort. You may travel the Mulder estate. In fact, I will have a servant show you the grounds later." 

Walter was very glad that Lord Mulder seemed detached and very masterful. He indeed would make a wonderful Lord Mulder. He rose and bowed slightly. "You are most gracious, my lord. If you need us, we will be very happy to help you." 

Lord Mulder smiled. "Thank you both. Please be welcome to visit the library and the rest of the household." 

With that said, Walter and Alex left the lord to his duties. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
